Real or fictional world?
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: Saran Turner is an average girl from our world and one day she wakes up in Vestal planet from Bakugan New Vestroia. As the time will flow she'll discover the most sinister secrets of her life. Treason is the strength that will cost her everything. DISCONTINUED
1. Where am i?

The Puppet Master 19

New Spectra's Phantom (Keith Clay) story!

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Real of fictional world?

**Summary:** Saran Turner is an average girl from our world that wakes up in Vestal planet from Bakugan New Vestroia. As the time will pass she'll discover the most sinister secrets of life her life. Treason is the strength that will cost her everything.

**Main Characters**: Spectra and Saran Turner (she's a fictional character, I invented her myself!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> Where am i?

* * *

><p>Info:<p>

**Name**: Saran Turner

**Age**: 20 years old

**Height**: 1,70

**Hair**: Blonde

**Eyes**: Brown

**Nationality**: Australian

**Past**: Her parents use to argue a lot.

**Status**: College student

**Life**: Still living with her parents.

**Likes**: Driving cars, Kangaroos, beach, anime, bike riding, reading, study, walks, animals and hair.

**Dislikes**: protective parents, cocky persons, being called paranoid and discussions.

**Outfit**: Saran uses her school uniform when she's on collage but after that, she wears black shorts, light pink t-shirt and sandals.

* * *

><p><strong>Start<strong>

"Leave me alone!" Saran yelled at her parents slamming the front door behind her and locking it. She started to grumble about how it sucks to have over protective parents as she placed her I-pod's headphones on.  
>As she started walk in the direction of her bed, still grumbling, kicking everything in her way. Her parents were still calling her and then they started to scream at each other.<p>

"I hate my life!" She buried her face on her pillow letting her screams being muffled. That's only a habit of put the headphones on; because she knew her parents would start a huge discussion, giving her dear neighbors a reason to talk.

For the next 20 minutes, Saran took off the headphones and tossed her I-pod to other direction. Grabbing her cell phone, she called to her best friend Judie. "Hey, girl" she said, undressing.

"_What did they tell you?"_

"You know the usual, I don't want that boy here again" she tossed her socks to the ground, dressed a huge shirt from her boyfriend, turned the lights off and went to bed, "They will never understand, Joe is the one"

"_They're acting like that because….you know…..they're parents, it's their job."_

"Yeah, but they always do that. Even if the boy is just a friend. I want to leave this place. I can't take their in disagreements anymore!" She cleaned her sweaty forehead.

"_It's normal!"_

"Can't you say anything than "its normal?" Jodie!"

"_I'm trying to help you, Saran. I know you're all grumpy but there's no need to act like that!"_

Turning to her side of the bed, Saran apologized to her best friend, "Sorry. I'm just so tired of this life. It doesn't make any sense. I'm studying hard so they could stop arguing and pay attention to my effort, and nothing."

"_I understand, Saran. I was being too sensible."_

*Giggles*

"So can I sleep in your house, tonight?" Saran asked hearing a police car passing by her street, waking almost the entire neighbors. _"Oh that…Saran I'm sleeping in my boyfriend's house, sorry!"_

"That's okay!" she smiled weakly. "Well go to your love night and tomorrow-"

"_I'll tell you the details. Bye girl, I promise tomorrow I'll help you to fix that big blunter. Love you."_

"Love you too."

"_I'll call you and then pick you u.!"_

"I don't think my parents will not let me leave the house."

"_You jump through the window."_

*Giggles*

"Ok bye crazy bitch."

"_Bye whore, see you tomorrow."_

"Bye."

"_Bye."_

….

Saran had fallen asleep crying, hearing her parent's huge screams, plates being broken and doors being slammed. This is her life.

**Next morning**

Only the sound of the birds could be heard. Not the usual morning discussions and impolite breakfast.

She felt like a plume. The sheets were softer, the sunrays were sweeter and she felt different. Opening her eyes, she yawned and seated, rubbing her eyes. "Humm." she hummed and then she felt…exposed?

Looking at her figure she noted that she was completely naked. "GAAA!" She grabbed the sheets tightly to her body and looked at her surroundings.

This wasn't her room. The room was round, the bed was huge and circular, the windows were enormous and matched perfectly the room's shape.

"OMG!" She said barely audible, encircling the silky material around her body. Step by step she gazed the vast view. It. Was. Beautiful.

Spinning around she analyzed the room. The floor was lined up with the most expensive carpets. The wall had a gigantic screen, a closet with amazing doors, big mirrors; the decoration was strange but at the same time quite interesting and a beautiful and unique bathroom.

The nightstands and bed had an amazing form, the paints were also very weird and the white paint of the room gave a fresh sensation.

But what caught her eye were the pictures. She went to her nightstand and saw a picture of her with Spectra Phantom hugging themselves with two bakugans on their shoulders. Well most of the pictures were about them too. And she had a ring on her right finger.

"WTF!" She released a scream, as the picture fell from her hand and the frame broke into pieces.

"What is this? Am I dreaming or something?" she passed her hands all the way through her blond silky hair and took some deep breaths.

"It's impossible-AHHHH!" She screamed again and jumped to the bed when a small circular robot cleaned the rest of the broken frame and the glass. "_Shit_!" Her eyes followed the small robot, which placed the picture back at the nightstand and left the room.

"Crazy shit!" She started to sweat. "This is a dream. It's impossible for me to appear in an anime." Saran didn't left the sheets and grabbed onto her body tightly.

Upside down, still on the bed, she made sure nothing was under the bed so she could put her feet on the suave carpet.

"Ok. Calm down, Saran you're dreaming. But this seems quite real." Smacking her head with her hand, Saran glared. "This is a dream, idiot. It's supposed to seem real."

She went to the end of the bed and grabbed a tight-fit nightdress. "Wow, this is great." she observed her features on a mirror. "This fits me perfectly!" she said as a smile formed on her lips.

"Well. Let's take a look." She slowly went downstairs, marveled with the things she found on her way. Passing her hand on the smooth wall, looking at pictures and pictures not noting that she got into the kitchen.

"This is a nice dream, although the nightmares have the tendency to endure more and seem more real, than this."

The ceiling was indeed beautiful too. The entire house was beautiful. The structures of this house and those houses she saw through her window she deduced she was in Vestal planet.

"This is crazy. I've been watching anime too much." She went to the room where she woke up early. "I love this anime," she stopped in front of a picture of her and the brawlers, "But this?"

….

"I'm an adult. How come a person of my age, dream with such thing? A woman like me should dream with boys, family or fun."

Felling dizzy, without intention she fell on the bed, again. Her body covered itself, like it had consciousness. "W-what-?" she slowly saw the world she discovered in a few minutes fade.

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

Again she felt woozy. She didn't felt the sunrays and the air was more fresh but something warm was giving her heat. "Urg!" she opened her eyes and she found herself in the same room again. The moonlight was more silver than usual.

And again she was naked.

"_Are you, ok?" _A voice whispered sweetly against her ear. She shuddered and then panicked. _'OMG. .OMG!' _Her eyes become wider seeing the person beside her was….Gus.

"WHA-WHA-AHHHHHH!" She tried to move but his arms didn't allow her freedom. "OH MY GOD." She screamed even louder. Gus was very confused and to shut her up, he kissed her forcefully.

"Mfmfmkmgtmf!" she said hitting his shoulders, while he tightens his grip on her. "Oh, shit, rapist!" she said freighted as Gus raised an eyebrow looking at her like she was crazy.

"Are you ok, love?" he caressed her cheek and then checked her forehead, to see if she was with fever.

"I-I-I-I'm with Gus on my bed." she placed her hands on his shoulders to win more space between them.

"Saran!" he called, giving her space to move. "What's wrong with you?"

'_This must be multiple dreams, y-yes. It is multiple dreams. Like one-shots in stories of fanfiction.'_ Her eyes travelled around the room always glancing at Gus who was trying to figure out why she become like this in a blink of an eye.

Then a smirk plastered in his young face.

"_This is one of your fantasies. Isn't it?"_ he whispered licking her earlobe. "Waa!" she fought back , his dangerous grip and erection?

"Stop." she said pushing his face away from hers. "Saran stop. You're hurting me!" he said trying to catch her wrists. She elbowed his forehead and grabbed the picture in her nightstand.

It was….

…..the same picture.

She and Spectra.

"_He's not here, if that's what worries you."_ Gus whispered grabbing her body and pulling her to him.

"Bu-bu-but!" she didn't had words. Gus grabbed the picture and placed again on his right place. "He's on a mission, don't worry. I'll leave before he comes home." He assured her, invading her lips with his owns, encircling an arm around her naked elegant waist, as the other free hand pulled her hair.

"_This is treason. This is not real."_ she murmured, gazing the small curls of the decoration on the ceiling.

"_Yeah, I know. And believe me dear I am real." _he murmured back, licking her neck, closing his eyes at the same time as Saran closed her orbs too, feeling the amazing sensation washing her body, taking it to a new level of pleasure.

_Treason._

_**She hates it.**_

But in her point of view, this was just a dream. And even in dreams or nightmares she always reacts negatively. So why this was feeling so good? Maybe it was the new exciting feeling bubbling inside her.

Amazing but….

…..so wrong….

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Love you all


	2. My life

The Puppet Master 19

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> My life!

* * *

><p><strong>Start<strong>

A dream always has the tendency to look real. Saran was hoping to wake up in her room, but she didn't. She was in the same room.

Opening her eyes and yawning, a wave of shame washed her body. The night was delightful. Gus really pleased her very well. He's an expert. She never felt to dirty in her life.

"This is starting to become a nightmare." She said, grabbing the same nightdress. She touched Gus bedside and it was cold.

"Maybe it's just a dream inside another dream." She yawned and went to the bathroom, to take a shower. "If I'm here, I should just make use of this dream. After all I'd rather dream than bear my parents' discussion."

Turning the shower on Saran snapped. "Wtf? Why am I talking alone?"

* * *

><p><strong>Spectra<strong>

"Sorana, take us home." Seated on a chair resembling a king, Spectra snapped orders to his new subordinate Sorana. Gus warned him that he couldn't be present on this mission, so he had to bring Sorana.

"The route will take a while, master Spectra." She said pressing some buttons. He knew she was going to the long way. "Just take us home, for the path of the meteorites."

"But master Spectra that path is dangerous." She said glancing at him for an instant.

"That's the path we took to the mission. Now do as I said." he didn't look at her but to the comets and small galaxies.

"As you wish, master Spectra." Sorana changed the route to the path who leaded directly to Vestal planet.

At home his mate was waiting for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Saran<strong>

Moaning by the feeling of the water on her body, Saran felt relieved. Like she was other person. "Who'll be the next? Dan? Shun? Hydron? Marucho?" The last name made her feel like a child molester. "Ew! So this dream is about how I betray Spectra? Or maybe is a way to teach me to not fall on temptation and face problems in a different manner." Turning the shower off, Saran grabbed a towel and stepped out the bathroom.

"Yup a test if I'll faithful to Joe. Why am I still talking to myself?"

The young woman made her way to the room while spanking herself mentally. "This bed is all messy." She noticed some seed drops on the sheets.

"Oh, that's not good." Grabbing the edged of the sheet, she pulled it over. "This needs to be washed."

Sigh.

"I'll fall asleep in a minute, than wake up with another naked man in my room. What is this stupid dream wants after all-!" A huge flash crossed her vision. She didn't predicted anything, it resembled a headache.

Massaging her temples, the picture fell on the floor all damaged. "Damn." she cursed and as fast it came, it disappeared.

"That was strange." She got up, grabbed the picture and with the other hand continued to massage her left temple. "I never had one of these before."

* * *

><p><strong>Mira<strong>

She tried and tried to contact Dan. But the only person whom she manages to speak was Marucho. "Don't tell me they got back together." She murmured. Marucho got the hint of jealously on her voice.

"Hey, Marucho. Do still talk with Dan?" She asked making Marucho smile.

"He said his screen is broken. He and Runo had a fight, a few days ago."

"Oh!" She scratched her arm, "They got back together?"

"No. Runo was upset with something. It's impossible for them to start all over again."

"What happen?"

"I don't know. They don't talk with each other. When one of them is online, the other leaves. " Marucho knew her feelings for Dan.

"I was thinking if you would like to spend some days on Earth or we could go to your planet. I'd love to explore your planet."

"That would be great." Mira said very happy with Marucho's suggestion. She was thinking about that too, but she was embarrassed to suggest such thing.

"Good. So I'll talk with the others. And-!"

"Marucho can you wait a minute? Keith is calling me and I need to see what he wants."

"No problem." He gave her one of his smiles. "Thanks! When I'm talking to him, ask them if they wanna go."

Marucho nodded and then the screen changed to Spectra. "Brother, is everything okay?"

"Hello, Mira. I was going to ask you to see if Saran is okay. I'm on my way home and she doesn't answer my calls." He didn't take his mask off. Not even at home. Well just when is near Saran, Gus and Mira.

"I'm a bit busy, brother. But okay I'll see what I can do. You two are still angry with each other?"

"Yea it seems she's upset. Anyway thank you." Then the power shut down.

"Oh come on." Mira started to become frustrated. Finally she could put her changes with Dan in practice. She liked Runo but her love for Dan, spoke louder.

"Damn it." she cursed trying to find the button to the emergency light.

* * *

><p><strong>Saran<strong>

She already cleaned the room and waited to see which person would appear through that door. "I'll finish this once and for all." She said fixing the towel on her head.

"I'm tired of this dream/test." That was her theory. Sitting on the bed and crossing her legs, Saran waited and waited, and no one came.

"Ok. No one appeared but," She looked to the clock, "I was supposed to fall asleep now." Truly she wasn't tired at all.

A sound of a ship landing called her attention. Saran went to the window and saw Spectra. "Damn it. Oh he's hot." She said trying to hide her reaction by placing a hand on her mouth.

"Spectra Phantom? How would my father react if my mother was cheating on him?" She started to feel the walls begin to move.

'_Bitch I'll kill you._' She sweat dropped trying to imagine her father and mother sighting again. "Bah that wouldn't make a difference."

"I can't sleep more than 10 hours." She passed her hands through the hair, making the towel fall on the ground. "Yeah, yeah that's true!" She caught the towel.

"See you tomorrow, master Spectra." Sorana said very sweetly to Spectra who looked unfazed. "No wait. What? I'm supposed to handle this alone? " Saran went to the window and saw Sorana heading to Spectra's direction, encircling her arms around his neck.

"Yup, this is a treason dream." She said as Sorana's eyes shone with lust.

"What are you doing? Do not touch me, Sorana." Spectra took her arms off him and glared at her although she couldn't see his expression because of the mask. But his lips and aura showed displeasure.

"Great. I can't listen on what they're saying." Saran sighed.

"Forgive me, master Spectra." She said feeling hurt by his hostile reaction.

"I don't want that behavior again, you heard me?"He said not noticing that Saran was watching them.

She grimaced and was gnawing her nails, watching them talk. "What are they saying? IS this a test about divorce?" The curiosity took the best of her, so she smashed her fist on the glass of the window, provoking a hollow sound.

That snapped their attention. Sorana glared at Saran as Spectra turned around and saw her there. _'Good work, Saran' _Oh the irony.

She recomposed herself and went to the bed. Outside Spectra continued to gaze the spot where she was. Sorana was very upset. She never has the opportunity to stay with him outside the missions. That girl is always in his mind.

"Now she'll be displeased." He mumbled while Sorana smirked at the thought.

"See you tomorrow, master Spectra." She said clapping her hands together as he entered the house not looking at her.

"Oh, he's so sexy." she chewed her lip releasing a hum.

Inside the house, Saran could hear Spectra's steps. '_What am I going to do? Oh right I will fall asleep right now-!'_

"I'm back!"

'0.0'

"You're still upset with me?" His slow tracks made her stomach bubble. "I swear nothing happened there. She was the one who made the first move. I said to her to not repeat that again." He seated next to her.

"I love you!" He brushed some strands of her wet hair, seeing her eyes focused on the ground and hands between her legs.

….

"There's nothing between us, Saran." Then his eyes fell on the picture without frame. "Are you so anger with me, you had to revenge on our first photo?"

…..

'_What to do? What to do?'_

"You've become paranoid because of that girl. I said millions of times, there's nothing between us."

"Paranoid?" Saran asked giving him her complete attention.

"Saran!" He breathed out, getting up. "I love you but this needs to stop."

"Oh yeah. So I saw her all over you a few minutes early and now, I'm paranoid?" Saran followed him, always keeping a distance.

'_This is cool. If my parents would argued like this than starting to scream at each other, it would be great!'_

"I explained everything to you, Saran. I was hoping you could stop asking what I do when I'm out."

'_Oh. Now that sounds paranoid.' _Chewing her lower lip, Saran closed her eyes and said firmly. "You're right! I should give you more space."

…

'_Gosh. What am I doing? Let's end this once and for all. Maybe I'll wake up and I'll appreciate a faithful marriage.'_

….

"I promise you. I'll not start with conflicts, Spectra."

"Spectra?"

"Errr….yes?"

"You're still mad at me." He gazed her worried expression.

"Well, I think it's better to give us time."

"Time? That again? Are you with doubts about our relationship?" He asked approaching her.

She stepped back each time he seemed more close to her. "N-n-no. I-I just want to give you space."

"Yesterday morning before leaving we argued about the same thing! Are you really with doubts?" She sensed the bed and fell backwards. "I-I-I no-!"

"I'm waiting, Saran."

"That Sorana is trying to please you and I think you in some occasion thought about her. Or you've been cheating me with her." This was the best she could get. She's so nervous although still calling it dream.

"That again." He said impossible to see one of his eyes. "Why are you still pressing the same button, Saran?" he started to sound annoyed with this conversation.

'_Playing as a couple is fun, but I'm not a kid anymore.' _Saran got up and passed by him only to feel his solid grip on her arm.

"Do you want me to leave you? Do you want me to betray you so you could have a reason to call me bastard or dump me? Is that it, Saran? Is that what you want?"

'_Maybe some of the negative energy of my parents is influencing me.' _Her breathing started to increase as he refused to let her go.

"I see." He loosened his grip, letting his hand falling from her arm, caressing it at the same time.

"What a wise choice. It will be good for our relationship." Saran said rubbing her arm and ready to leave.

'_When am I going to wake up? I can't handle with the truth. '_

Saran went to the part of her wardrobe and saw a small open door.

"You're not leaving. Let's talk as adults Saran." Spectra said as she squeaked "I…hummm…I don't want to." She closed the doors quickly.

"What are you hiding?"

'_Why is my body reacting this way?' _

Spectra grabbed the door knob ready to push it, when Saran threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her reaction was fast, so he just felt a pair of soft hands on his neck and docile lips pressed against his.

They stumbled in each other's feet. He took her to their nest of love. Finally some passion since the arguing morning. _'What am I doing? I don't want to do this!Oh but he's a damn kisser, hummm' _

Something wasn't right. She felt wild near this man. One thing is fantasy with an anime character on the TV, other is making out with it.

'_Ok, I should be sleeping right now.' _Saran with one hand caressing his hair and with the other she pushed his right shoulder, so she could take a look. They locked eyes from an instant and then he took off his mask. _'Gosh, he's sexy._' his blue eyes were inviting her to not leave him.

Before his lips could crash on hers, Saran couldn't take this charade anymore. This dream was boring and she couldn't renounce her dignity_. "You have her perfume on you." _She whispered pushing him off her.

…_._

_Spectra seated_ on the edge of the bed as his bangs shadowed his eyes. Saran went to the closet, closing the doors behind her.

"Ok. My body shouldn't have consciousness. Now, what's behind that little door?" She peers and she only saw darkness.

"Great." She rolled her eyes, still feeling her body pulse. "Where's a flashlight when we need one?" Saran closed the little door and gazed her closet.

"Wow, this is life." Hands on her hips she analyzed each piece of clothes. "I didn't know I had such a good taste."

She had everything a woman would need.

"Oh my!" She gazed the small provoking piece of clothe by the strand, as a blush crossed her features.

"So you're really leaving?" Spectra appeared a few meters away from her person. "Ah!" She squeaked hiding the lingerie behind her back, blushing even more. "Yes. Errr. Yes I'm leaving" She gulped trying to hide her embarrassment.

"We just need to talk." He said walking in circles. "We're adult, Saran. We live together. So we're a couple."

"Urg. Not that again, Spectra. "She rolled her eyes and tossed the provoking piece of clothe to the ground.

"I bought myself that, for you." He said trying to not show his emotions by addressing his nickname. "You used on our first night in this house!"

"Yeah." Saran grabbed mounts and mounts of clothes and tossed them to a round huge white table in the center of the closet. "I wonder how many meters this closet has. I mean you can construct a mini house in here!"

"I thought you were going to like it."

'_Thank you drama lessons.'_ She thanked, trying to give herself time, so she could fall asleep or wake up with a startled.

"Ok now I need, hummm…..Shoes!" She passed by him and grabbed pairs and pairs of shoes. "If you want to leave me for real say it." Again his bangs shadowed his eyes. "I'll try to move on."

….

"Saran?"

"One of these and these…OH and this one. Heellooo baby." She never dreamed about such thing.

"Oh, I was drooling. Eheheheh!" She cleaned her drool with the sleeve of her robe and went to her white circular table. "HEY." She glared at him, as all the items she was holding fell on the floor.

"Do you ever listen, Saran?" She couldn't see his eyes, and when she didn't respond his grip tightened.

"Do you?"

"No."

Saran gasped when Spectra pulled her to a protective hug. Caressing her head he said, "I'm sorry for screaming at you."

'_Huh, laaame. And I thought I knew how his personality in the anime would be. This is too much Ooc.'_

For moments they stayed like that. Saran was bored and Spectra was hard to read. "I can't breathe." She said in his chest.

"Consider my proposal." He lifted her bride-style and took her to bed. "What are you doing?" She grabbed a silky top on her hands. "Let's rest."

"Rest?But it's still…..Wow how the time flows." He gently placed her on the bed_. 'Crap I was almost there!'_

"We're adults so let's talk and act like it suppose to be."

"It…will be only for a few days." She gripped the top she was holding.

He pulled the piece of cloth and tossed to the ground. "You've never been a good liar, Saran."

"I'll not have sex with you, you heard me? There's no sex!"

"Why are you acting like a child?"

"Ask Sorani to help you, I bet she'll do everything you request!" She hugged herself. She was all covered with bruises and she was expecting for him to let her go.

"Her name is Sorana. And about the sex….just rest, ok?" He bent down to kiss her and as expected she turned her face to the other side.

…..

'_This is not even me.' _Saran saw Spectra turn the lights off and closing the door. _'Poor guy,_ _I'm really a bitch, ah damn you Jodie with your bad habits'. _

The blond haired-young man left lots and lots of tired sighs, undressing his clothes. She couldn't see in the dark but only his shadow person could be distinguished in the shady room.

"Huh." Saran turned to her side blushing when he saw her looking straight at him_. 'Ok, tomorrow will be…..errrrr….Shun? ' _She played with the rim of the sheet and tried to res-established her breathing but only got worse when her beloved mate encircled his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

'_Ohhh, God.'_ She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. He snuggled his face on her neck causing the hairs of her neck to stand up.

"Sleep tight. Tomorrow we'll talk."

"You're so annoying, Spectra. Which part of "time" you didn't understood? Ah." He squeezed her and then planted a kiss on her temple. "Tomorrow."

"Tch" Saran rolled her eyes and didn't struggle since he was quite strong. "Fine, tomorrow we'll talk."

'_If I wake up here, eheheh!' _

"Thank you dear. Did Mira pay you a visit?"

"No." She looked at all directions, trying to not sound nervous.

"At first I thought you were getting a cold because Gus told me you were strange." Again when Saran is upset she doesn't act like her usual personality.

Gus he said? She's so screwed.

Something is going on. And he didn't like it. Such fragile situation should be handled with delicacy.

"Really?" She asked as her heart started to beat very fast. "What did he told you?"

"Just you were acting strangely like you didn't recognize him. He was concerned that's why I came back early."

"Good night."

"What's going on?" He frowned.

"I said good night."

"Why are you acting like that?" He continued to ask, ignoring the situation he got into.

"You said I was being paranoid and now? You're being too obsessed."

"That's not make any sense!" He checked her temperature.

"I'm fine, Jesus."

"Who's that?"

"Just leave me, Spectra!"

He didn't touch the topic anymore. Saran was more pissed than ever. _'Yes, she's stressed. Maybe it wasn't a wise choice to ask her to leave the missions.' _He hugged his dear love tightly and waited for her to fall asleep.

Minutes later her breathing was steady. _"Why you do this to me?" _He mumbled kissing her lips and then he travelled to his own land of dreams with Saran at his side along with his bakugan Helios and Gus.

* * *

><p>Done^^<p> 


	3. The conversation

The Puppet Master 19

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter3: <strong>The conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Start<strong>

The screams and arguing. Music to her ears. She never thought to miss the routine arguing between her parents. "Finally," She hummed and opened her eyes. "i was starting to miss this." She yawned and instead of a beautiful day, it was still dark.

"What the hell?" She looked down and saw Keith beside her. "T-This is starting to freak me out." Saran snatched his arms around her and he unintentionally turned to his side. "Stupid dream/live lesson. Stupid Spectra, stupid Bakugan anime."

One leg and then the other, Saran got up and went to the door. She glanced several times to Keith and he was still sleeping. Frowning but still sleeping.

"_This is ridiculous."_ She whispered leaving the room. The house at night was scarier. "When am I going to wake up?" With slow steps she made her way down to the kitchen.

Why does she have the feeling, someone is observing her?

"Stupid me for not face problems like a woman. Just tell him you're cheating on him and then you'll wake up." Drinking a glass of water, she went to the front door. "I'm going crazy here. Talking alone."

Saran pees through the window door and she saw nothing, than she opened. "Humm." When she turned around, someone grabbed her and pulled her to a kiss.

She tried to scream but she couldn't. When the person released her, she tossed the rest of the water to his face. "YOU MOTHER-!"

"_Shush Saran, it's me."_ Gus covered her mouth and she continued to glare. "_What are you doing here?"_

"_I came here to see you. You were acting strangely."_ He confessed cleaning his face. "Well I'm perfectly fine. Now leave me alone."

"Are you in that time of the month?" He asked as her blue eyes shone. "S-shut up! And scram."

"_I missed you_." Gus grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer to him. "Stop." Saran tried to hit him with the cup and then he released her. "What's wrong with you?"

"I said to leave."

"Last night you didn't seem too shy." He said frowning. "What's going on?"

"I-!"

"Gus?" The voice they didn't want to hear, made their figures froze. "What are you doing here?" Keith approached them turning the lights on.

"Master Spectra." Gus bowed slightly, in a relaxed way, like he wasn't hiding anything. Saran in the other side didn't turn around to face Keith. She was wide eyes and her hands started to sweat and shake. Her skin became pale as white.

"Saran?" He called placing his hands on her shoulders. She shivered at his warm hands on her soft skin. "You're cold!" He embraced her. His chest was lukewarm and she brought her hands to her heart, while an left arm around her hips and the other he grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"_What's wrong?" _he whispered against her lips and when she didn't respond he planted a soft kiss on her lips. "You can tell me." With his thumb he brushed her lips; she parted them to release a soft breathing. "Saran?"

"Well, everything is okay around here, so I'm leaving. Forgive me for disturbing the night, Master Spectra." Gus again bowed and went to his ship.

"You came here to check us?" Spectra asked as Gus glanced over his shoulder. "I was worried Master. And as a good friend I came here to see if lady Saran is ok. "

….

"Good night." Gus got into in his spaceship and left. Surprising that model was more silent than the other ships.

"I designed that ship, myself." He said with a smile, proud of his work, while Saran kept her eyes on the starling sky.

"Gus was very worried with you. He's a good friend."

Looking down Saran felt him squeeze her warmly. "Yes…a good friend."

"Come." He took her hand. "You're cold."

They walked side by side, silently. He glanced several times at her but she didn't glance back at him. "Did you have a nightmare?" He asked closing the door behind him, as she made herself comfortable in the bed, not answering him.

…..

"I heard you talk."

"Really?" Her eyes showed guilty.

"Yes, while sleeping. Something about a dream who didn't allow you to wake up. Did you mean a nightmare?"

"Yes. Yes i did." Curling on her side, she tried to organize her thoughts. And it worked, seconds later she was in another dream or should we say nightmare.

Curling a lock of her hair, he brought it to his lips and closed his eyes, loving her fragrance. "One day I will release you, from all your worries." He embraced her again and before closing his eyes he said, "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Gus<strong>

While making his way to the space, Gus observed his Master's mansion. Lately, Saran isn't acting like herself. He was so worried with her that he had to risk and made sure of it. Honestly he forgot that Spectra was there.

He's lucky. He has Saran with him, and he can protect her wherever he wants. He wants so bad to Sorana destroy their bound but at the same time he can't let her do that. He loves Saran and Spectra is his best friend and the one who opened his eyes to a great future.

Sliding the tip of his fingertips, Gus sighed and closed his eyes at the same time. "When, Saran? When are you going to fulfill your promise?" Then he went to the commands.

* * *

><p><strong>Mira<strong>

She was so busy that she did have time to pay a visit to Saran. Her head was full of worries and she didn't call her brother. Dan was her priory and the thought of him and Runo together again didn't help at all.

"Damn power." She said pressing lots and lots of buttons. "Damn it, damn it." Mira started to lose control of her head. "Why does this happens to me?"

Sure thing is. Mira will not sleep tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Saran and Keith<strong>

The morning wasn't delightful like it used to be. The air was foggy and the clouds assumed a threatening aura.

Saran woke up and Keith wasn't beside her. She looked at everywhere and he wasn't there either. Today was their big conversation. She was saturated of all this. Treason isn't s good thing to do.

Minutes passed and Saran was still gazing the ceiling. She waited for Keith to appear and he didn't show up. "Well, let's end this once and for all so i can go home." Barefoot, Saran walked with slow tracks to the kitchen.

When she got there, she saw Keith with his usual red clothes, drinking coffee, leaned against the counter, looking straight at her. "Morning!" He said heading to the table. "Coffee?" He asked serving her.

Saran took a seat in front of him and started to drink her coffee. For minutes they stayed in silence. She didn't want this conversation he knew that. Keith was trying to board the subject in some way.

"Saran." He started, "This conversation needs to start and finish in the same day."

"Why aren't you on a mission?" She asked, looking at her reflection on the brown substance. "I asked Gus to do it for me. As usual you don't listen."

"Ah." She continued with her cold attitude. "I don't know what get into you, Saran." He placed his cup on the table. "Sorana is causing this negative balance between us. You can't let it control you."

"Are we over, Spectra?" She glared at him.

"Don't talk to me like that, Saran. And my name isn't Spectra. Is Keith."

"Forgive me Keith Spectra."

"Keith Clay."

"Whatever." He doesn't know why he even try with her all cranky, but he has to resolve this situation. Something is happening here, and he wants to find out. "Saran. I asked you to listen to me first, nothing more."

"Fine." Saran rolled her eyes and hugged her knees. "Before my departure, you were totally fine and now? You're acting completely out of normal. Why? Is because of our arguing? Why do you want to leave me?"

….

"Saran, we can't get to any conclude without your answers."

He could tell, she's was starting to get on her nerves. "What do you want me to say? I told you I want to leave. Do you want me to make a picture?" She slammed her fist on the table, splitting the contents.

"I want to know why. Something worries you and I can't see you like that."

"Like what?" Her mocking voice was making his patient dying.

"Why are acting like that?"

"Because you're an anime character. I'm not your dear lovely woman. I'm a flesh and blood person. You belong to the TV and this is all a dream." She ended the sentence with a wide eyes position.

Keith raised an eyebrow and waited for her to say she was stressed or something like that. She kept her silence and he couldn't form words when her serious expression wanted to say more.

"Are you ok?" He asked, leaving his seat and placing a hand on her shoulder, just to be slapped.

"Stop it, cartoon!"

"Saran, you're starting to worry me." He said while she turned her back and went to the room. From where he was he heard the door slamming. "YOU'RE AN ANIME CHARACTER. YOU DON'T EXIST!" She screamed from the room.

Now he felt extremely anxious. What have he done? He isolated her from all their friends, and he didn't spend time with her. He kept her inside the house that and tried to force his child on her several times and she always refused.

That wasn't a smart choice at all. Taking the freedom of a warrior female that gave everything to be at the frontline, had huge consequences.

Unsure if he would go comfort her, Keith seriously didn't knew what to do. But her cries could be heard from there too. So closing his eyes from a brief moment, Keith decided to calm her down.

Step by step, he walked slowly to their room. Pushing the door open, he saw Saran laid on the bed, crying over her pillow. "Saran." He called her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm tired of this dream." Her mumbled voice and sobs made his heart twist.

"Saran," He touched her leg. "Calm down. This is just a nightmare."

"What?" She used her sleeve to dry her tears. "A nightmare?" Her red puffy eyes matched her cheeks. She was like a little child crying for a piece of candy.

"Yes. When you wake up, everything will be ok." He said grabbing her hand and rubbing it.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

She gazed him suspiciously and waited to see if he would denounce anything, but nothing was on his stone features.

"Sleep," he pushed her back to bed and covered the distressed girl. "I'll call the doctor. Until there, sleep.'" When he finished the sentence, a thunder filled the room and quickly she become more upset.

"No," She tossed the cover to the ground and went to the window. "Why can't you understand? You. Are. An. Anime. C.h.a.r.a.c.t.e.r." The drops of rain and the dark silver sky made the scenario look scary.

The two storms started to become dangerous.

"Saran, please."

"Stop it, anime boy." She glared at him, gulping and pressing her back against the window. He was starting to miss his nickname from her lips, although he preferred Keith.

"Oh Gosh. I'm arguing with a damn anime character." She emphasized pulling her hair.

"Saran, stop it." He got up but quickly stopped his tracks.

"One more step and I'll use a rubber."Her finger was shaking from the nerves. "You're not in my favorite anime character list anymore."

"Saran, you're very agitated. Calm down." He grabbed her hand and cuddle her. Alarmed she moved violently and even tried to bite him, so he had to toss her back to bed.

"Listen to me, Saran." He grabbed her shoulders and shocked her. "Listen." She struggled and struggled and his anxiety was taking the best of him.

He just wanted a peaceful talk, so he could stop her from leaving him. But that was asking too much.

"Stop, Saran." He slapped her hard and she suddenly stopped the struggle and screams. Only their breath was heard. Her bangs covered all her sight, and drops of sweat from his forehead fell on her hair.

"_Saran, stop it…please"_ He whispered, afraid that she would start again.

He lowered his weight against her, parting her legs naturally and rested his head on her chest, hearing her heart beating wildly. Encircling his arms around her waist while her hands rested on each side of her head, he squeezed her body.

* * *

><p>*.*<p> 


	4. Mixed emotions and revealed secrets

The Puppet Master 19

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter4: <strong> Mixed emotions and revealed secrets.

* * *

><p>The drops of rain, the lightings, the sound of the thunders and their breathing gave the sensation of peace. Saran struggled a few times but then gave up since he's heavy than her. Each time she moves, his grip become tighten.<p>

The lightings stopped. The thunders and the rain become more rougher than ever_. "I wanna go home."_ Saran whispered as Keith decided to have a good look of her face.

"_You're at home._" He whispered back, brushing her hair off her face. Her parted lips were still trammeling.

"Relax." Keith caressed her face, as she blinked several times.

A simple kiss was enough to make her sobs stop. He gave her a hard slap. But she deserved that. What was she talking about?

Her place is beside him.

Beside him.

"Saran, I'm sorry." Her brushed his thumbs against her tender lips. "Please rest." His voice was the normal one. She couldn't distinguish the hurt on it. His voice was deep, severe, appealing and different.

"You're tired." Keith Clay. The best brawler of Vestal Planet known as Spectra Phantom can't take a hold on his mate. The cruelest and cocky bastard, surrounded to a simple female. A dangerous female, who will destroy him completely.

His destiny is in her hands. If he really wants to become the king of vestal planet he must leave her.

"_Saran_." He whispered, trailing kisses all over her face.

"_Stop changing the subject, cartoon."_ She whispered back.

"You're not leaving much choice." Now she notted his hurt voice. "Please don't make me send you to a madhouse." He turned his face to the other side.

"Leave me, then. I'll wake up in seconds."

"Forgive me." He said. "I should never ask you to leave your missions." Keith pressed his lips against hers. Saran didn't moved, her eyes started to become heavy. '_Finally_.' But quickly she lost her sleep.

Demanding kisses wanted to wake her for reality. He couldn't let her go. If she leaves what will remain of him?

Just a coward. A coward who destroyed her dreams and a destroyed man.

"Saran" Her name left his rushed lips. "I love you."

"_That will not make you come back again to my favorite anime list."_

"Would you stop?" He shocked her shoulders violently. "There's no such thing as anime characters." He pressed his forehead against her sweaty one. ".Reality. Wake up once and for all." Now his voice was dangerous.

…..

"Don't you see you're starting to become crazy? Look I'm sorry but I don't want you to get hurt."

Wide eyes, Saran didn't dare to make a single move. "This is your house. I am your lover and you live here with me. Stop saying ridiculous things, Saran." His hands started to mark her arms. Like the mark of his hand on her cheek.

….

"Damn it. I'm not a puppy." He said, getting on his knees.

"I'll wake up in a few minutes." She said with a weak voice.

"You." Keith passed his hands all the way through his hair, and took some deep breathes.

"This is a nightmare." She said cleaning her tears away from her face.

Hand covering his sight, Keith didn't seem happy."Saran, you're starting to get on my nerves." He confessed, grabbing her hips and bring them close to his. "Please don't make me hit you again."

"I'm tired, let me-"

"I told you to rest. If you leave me you'll regret it."

"I was right."

"Yes. I'm an obsessed bastard. You're mine."

"You are crazy." She stated as once again he crushed their lips together. "Not even death can separate us." Keith gently left his hands slide over her shoulders, revealing her to him. Lucky it was dark or he would see Gus's teeth marks.

"You are the rose and I am the blood who feeds you." He said between kisses. She slowly closed her eyes and he saw that as a submission gesture.

The pleasure he was proposing to her, was magnificent and despise his dangerous aura, he was actually being very gentle with her.

"I-!" Saran moved a bit as he grabbed her knee and spread her legs for him. "You'll relax and stay still." She looked down and saw his lips trailing their way to her breasts.

Undressing her completely, Keith took a good look of his lover and attacked her graceful nipples.

He sucked on the right one, while massaging the other. Their pink color, become a dark red one. His hand moved elegantly to her sex, stroking it. She released a sharp gasp, and her chest started to rise and fall.

Gus wasn't like this.

There were so different.

"Keith." There's been a long time since he heard her calling his name.

"You want me to stop?"

….

"Alright then." She opened her eyes promptly when she heard him release his belt. He was handsome in every way.

"Tired?"

Nod.

"Good." He bent down and kissed her forbidden lips. Not holding back anymore Saran, gave the reaction he was waiting for.

Only the sound of their kisses was heard.

Trailing his tongue from her breasts to her stomach and then to her secret area, Keith did his best to pleasure her. He wanted to touch himself, but if he lets go of her legs she may kick him or close them. So he grabbed her thighs and claimed her with his skilful tongue.

"The first time we did this was on Hydron's bed. Remember?" He asked, licking his lips. She didn't respond, she was in heaven. "Do you remember?"

…..

She didn't spoke with words just actions. Grabbing a hold of his hair, Keith understood, she didn't want him to stop. If he wasn't with such hurry, he wouldn't have to tease her.

"Damn you." She hummed as he quickly crashed their lips together.

Her arms encircled themselves around his neck and his hands went to open his pants. She felt the tip of his sex on her entrance as he stroked her opening, staring at her with lidded eyes. He was already dripping in seed when he entered her.

She moaned, biting his earlobe while he brushed her hair from the sheets so he could have a hold on them.

Thrust by thrust Saran was feeling a huge pleasure but at the same time a horrible pain. Each time he claimed her she would moan or whimper.

Stopping his actions, Keith stared straight at her closed eyes. They held tears when she opened them. Again the silence prevailed between them. "Saran," He shut his eyes tightly as his own body gave a few thrusts making her whimper again.

Immobilized, Keith was panting hard. The sheets underneath her, was covered with the proof of his masculinity. In was when he felt something gripping his hips.

Saran grabbed his own hips and took control of the act. Making him thrust her casually. Then he encircled her arms around his neck, while kissing her, thrusting ruthless. She whimpered in his mouth, as their tongues brawled with each others.

Outside the dark gray sky and the violent drops of rain and the dead thunders continued with their job.

He was still dressed. And their human heat was beyond the normal. "K-Keith." She stuttered, sucking his tongue. Impossible or not, she felt him become more hard than before. "Oh-oh, Jesus!" She moaned, pleasurably.

He undresses his cloak making her laugh for the first time.

They changed positions several times. His second favorite position is when she's on top. But he had to roll over, she couldn't continue since it was too painful, so they got stuck in the same position.

"Harder" She sank her nails on his back. He's full of scares from their mating.

"Saran." He tasted her sensitive spot, production a scream of pleasure from her while caressing his head.

"I-OH GOD!" She arched her back coming with a sweet and loud moan. He couldn't hold his orgasm after her reaching her climax. He came immediately.

Feeling their highlight dying, Keith said still inside her, panting hard. "Don't leave me." her laugh was everything he wanted to hear. The beautiful sound made the storm look a calming sight. She's so stubborn.

**XxxxXXX**

His clothes and rob were discarded on the floor. The thunders sounds were more gently, the sky wasn't too gray and the drops of rain were weak by now.

Steady breathing, and resting, the couple didn't seem affected by the soft sounds of the outside world. Keith held his arms around his lover tightly, breathing on her hair. Saran was caressing his hands, still sleeping.

Both of them held a smile on their lips. Normally after arguing a good night of sex, is a good point to start everything again.

Frowning, Saran opened her eyes. She looked to the fogged window and the drops of rain made her feel relaxed . She glanced to Keith and he was sleeping peacefully. The half dark room, made their nest of love seem a novel scenario.

Rolling carefully, Saran took the moment to stare at her lover. He was indeed, beautiful. Then Saran's attention went to her closet.

A strange pink light was coming from it. She slowly took Keith's hands off her, and grabbed his red cloak, instead of her rob.

Hand on the door knob, Saran entered the closet and saw the pink light was coming from the mysterious small door. Looking back at Keith, Saran closed the door. "_What is this?"_ She whispered, pushing the door, and entering.

The door was small, but then she discovered, she could stand on her feet. "Wow a second complex." Her mouth was open, her eyes couldn't catch all the details.

And following the light, Saran took a few steps aside and saw it was a computer. A computer very similar with the one she has on her real life.

"Huh?" She seated on the chair. The computer, the desk, the chair and the small all of this resembled her small closet. "System ready to initiate." A computerized female voice said.

"Please introduce the password."

"Password?"

The small box, requiring some password was waiting to be introduced.

"Password? Is this from him?" Saran looked over her head and pressed the on button. It had a camera installed on her room.

Keith was still sleeping.

"I'm not good at computers." Saran at first was nervous but then started to right the password.

"******"

"Password denied."

"Shit."

"********"

"Password denied."

"Oh come on."

…..

"Ok let's see, hum…Is it Keith Spectra?"

"************"

"Password denied."

"Helios? Brawlers? Masquerade? Gus? Saran? Saran Love? Ah God damn you Keith." Saran buttoned the cloak.

The only sound she heard was Password denied. "Oh, Mira Clay."

"********"

"Password denied."

"OH forget it." She said furious.

…..

Taping her foot on the wooden floor, Saran's patient was almost at the limit. "Sex doll!" She typed, her own computer password.

"*******"

"Password accepted." A green light, show her that she got into the system. "YES." She screamed. "Oh." Looking to the screen, she saw Keith still sleeping.

"Now, let's see, what do you have here, Spectra." She saw a paste with her name, and she clicked on it. Lots of files where there.

Strange.

Everything was written in the first person. Everything was-"My files? This is my computer?"

Saran clicked in the documents, private files and then she went to the recent activity. "Humm….experiments?" She clicked on the video.

And….

"Transmission start."

"_My name is Saran War"_

"OMG."

"_I'm an expert warrior, specialized on assassinations and torture missions. I live with Keith Clay, known as Spectra Phantom."_

" _Before joining the Bakugan Resistance, I was the personal guard of King Zenoheld and Prince Hydron. Spectra Phantom made a proposal to join the vexos and my best childhood friend Gus Garv convinced me to trust him. We released New Vestroia and now I'm currently living with Keith. "_

"Hell no."

"_A romance born in the middle of hatred and jealously. Everyone returned to supposed lairs and Keith convinced me to leave the missions. At first I was against but then I made his will. What he doesn't know is, I do missions behind his back. "_

"_A few months later a young woman called, Sorana become recently the new member of his crew. She's a snake. I think Keith likes her. So I decided to give him space. After that we were always arguing and rarely ends up with fight but. Our relationship got worst."_

"Is this me?"

"_Keith is always in missions. I couldn't stand the fact that Sorana is always trying to take him from me. I feel lonely and….dead inside. He asked me to leave my life and I did it. But he can't do the same for me."_

"_I spend the major nights alone. With no one who can talk. My Ventus Bakugan Humming bird, Windless is in New Vestroia with Ingram. Gus is the only one, who supports me. What Keith didn't know was I had a romance with Gus, when I joined his team. But things changed. We got more closer to each other and I left Gus. But now? Now I share a secret relationship with him again. Gus is my lover and we were planning on leave the Vestal planet. I made that promise to him."_

"WTF? T-T-This can't be me!_"_

"_But I couldn't betray him. Gus is his best friend and I can't do this. So I made several researches. I found a dimension inside the Earth. The dimension is similar to the Earth where Dan and the others live. My thoughts were right. That dimension has doppelgangers. I planned everything with details. I have a doppelganger called Saran Turner."_

"**WHAT?"**

"_She has the same age as me and I can transfer my soul to her body. No one will discover this plan. And as usual all the plans have weak points. If this fails, the consequences will be dangerous. I will no longer exist."_

*Gasp*

"_If our spirits come across, only half of my soul will be absorbed by her. The other side will die. The tests I made gave this result. I'd rather follow this path than telling him the truth and cause chaos between them."_

"Oh shit!"

"_My observations tells me if this fails, Saran's Turner mind has 2 days to absorb the rest of me. The results will be basically the same. She'll have my memories, the love of two mans, and she'll have my entire life to live. I'll reborn as a different person. But I'm sure everything will be okay. If this fails…..it was a waste of time."_

"End of transmission."

Not trusting in her own ears, Saran left the tips of her finger slide from the desk to her lap. "This is not a dream? Two days? Doppelgangers? New dimension?"

…

"No. It can't be." Saran clicked on a file called Info.

"Secret files. Saran War. But this was stolen."

_**Info: Saran War**_

_**Name**__: Saran War_

_**Age**__: 20 years old_

_**Height: **__1,73m_

_**Hair**__: Blonde_

_**Eyes**__: Brown_

_**Nationality: **__Vestal habitant_

_**Attribute**__: Ventus_

_**Previous status**__: Vexos warrior_

_**Current life**__: Living together with Keith Clay (Spectra Phantom)._

_**Bakugan**__: Humming bird, Windless._

_**Likes**__: Brawling, bakugans, Keith Clay, friends, sharp weapons, peaceful walks and nature._

_**Dislikes**__: Previous actions as a Vexos warrior, traitors, royal family and being disturb._

_**Past**__: Since her childhood, Saran was an authentic prodigy. She's very skilled with sharp weapons and likes to flirt with her opponents to take advantage. She was King Zenoheld and prince Hydron's personal guard but then she was ordered to spy Spectra and Gus. She played an important role on New Vestroia and with the time she fell in love with Spectra. Gus is her childhood friend._

"_Document, written by the new secretary of Vestals: Mira Clay."_

"I don't feel the difference of being one centimeter taller. A-And this was stolen. Am I a terrorist?" Shutting the computer down, Saran started to hyperventilate. "H-How come?"

This wasn't a test of her loyalty. This wasn't a life lesson to prepare her to her marriage life. This was reality?

"Oh, God. What's going on here?" Then she looked to the screen and Keith wasn't in bed. "Shit."

Peeking, Saran made sure he wasn't inside the closet. The doors were open and the clothes she was preparing, was all discarded on the ground.

Closing the small door behind her, Saran went to her room. "Two days? Will that really happen?" She looked to a glass calendar and saw it. "Just one more day."

"Saran." Keith called her. "Where have you been?" He hugged her. "I-!" She looked at him and decided to shut her mouth. "I'm tired."

"You should rest."

….

"Are you okay?" He asked, caressing her chin. "You look good on my outfit." He was afraid; she would start with the attacks.

"Yeah. I just need to rest."

"Come." He took her to bed and she made something that surprised him. She laid her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. "I love you."

"Tomorrow, we'll talk!" She said not returning the affection. "Why don't we talk later? It's just 11h34am."

"Because I need to think. Tomorrow will be perfect for our conversation." She said, breathing his scent. "You went to see what I was hiding on the closet, Keith?"

….

"Yes."

"Hum." Saran said before falling asleep, wishing she hadn't discovered the truth. Holding his dear love tightly, Keith kissed her head and played with the black feathers of his cloak.

Is she finally willing to listen to him?

"I'll never send you to a madhouse, Saran." He said gazing the now weak drops of rain and hearing the short thunders. Waiting for her to wake up.

What he fears the most is losing her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I had to make a few changes.


End file.
